Connections
by FlyFly
Summary: Marauder Era, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter are sitting under their favorite tree. Some James/Lily fluff, and implied Tonks/Lupin. R&R! Thanks! FlyFlyxoxo


Hi tis FlyFly,

I have decided, since I have a new found obsession with Harry Potter. That I would do a Marauder's fan fiction. Because I love them, especially Remus and Sirius. Anyhoo here is is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, but I do wish J.K would write seven books form the Marauder's years, because that would be awesome!

Please Review!

--

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat under their favourite tree near the Black Lake. Remus was stuck in a book, while Sirius and James were busy trying to stun each other. Peter watched the two of them, as Sirius fell to the ground, after James cast 'Stupefy' on him.

"Ha! I got you!" James said proudly, casting 'Finite' on his friend. Sirius got up rather slowly, brushing himself off.

"Ok, you win again Prongs" he said defeated. Peter clapped lightly, as James stood atop a rock like he was some sort of hero. There was silence, as the three boys, watched Remus flip a page, and start on another.

"You know how the lake is called, 'The Black Lake'?" Sirius said turning back to James.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that mean it's my lake? You know, Sirius Black and all…" Sirius explained.

"No" Remus said from behind his book. Silence.

"Dibs on the lake anyway!" Sirius called, swinging himself up onto a lower branch of the tree.

"Oi, can I half own it?" James called up to Sirius.

"No, I'm going to share it with Lily Evans" Sirius smirked. James pouted at him, sticking his bottom lip out, as Peter chuckled. James turned on the chubby boy almost immediately.

"I _don't_ like her!" he practically shouted.

"Course you don't Prongs" Sirius snorted, trying to keep a hold of the laugh trying to burst out through his mouth.

"I'm so about to come up there and…" James scrambled up the tree, Sirius broke off a branch and started whacking James along the side, as he tried to climb up the tree. A sword-branch fight broke out, as the two swung around the trunk, trying to get at each other.

"Arr! A pirate's life for me!" Sirius sung, as he whacked James in the knee.

"What _are_ you two doing?" Came a familiar female voice from the base of the tree. James and Sirius stopped immediately, looking down to meet the green eyes, of Lily Evans. Remus, looking over the top of his book, trying not to smile.

"Hi Lily" James called, jumping down from his branch, and landing on his feet.

"Hello James' fiancé" Sirius laughed, jumping down as well, but misplacing his footing and landing face down on the grass. Lily giggled slightly, clamping her hand over her mouth. James gave Sirius a death glare. Peter was trying not to roll off the rock he was sitting on when James turning to him as well.

"Oh shut up Wormtail" James spat.

"He's got a point though" Peter squeaked, falling off the rock and onto the grass. Sirius grinned, as he stood up.

"Yeah, I have a gut feeling" he said, pointing to his stomach. Lily's face turned from a slight smile to a frown.

"I would decline any question asked by James" Lily said defiantly. James and Sirius smirked. The messy black haired boy got down on one knee, facing Lily.

"Lily Evans, would you not marry me?" James asked. Her eye's widened, she stared at him for a little long, before sticking her nose in the air and walking off toward the castle. All four boys burst out laughing, trying to talk as their stomach's started to cramp.

"Stop! STOP!" Remus howled. Eventually they all calmed down, lying on their backs with their heads together.

"I'll ask her one day, and she'll say yes, you just watch" James sighed, as he and his friends stared up at the sky.

"I know, gut feeling" Sirius breathed. A small snore escaped Peter, they all propped themselves on their elbows and stared down at their chubby friend.

"He was up studying last night" Remus said softly.

"Eh, let's throw Dungbombs at him" James whispered.

A jolt went through Remus. Neither Sirius nor James noticed, as they were too wrapped up in a silent conversation. But Remus was staring at a blade of grass just left to his finger. Something had happened, something that might affect him. Little did he know that in London, a small baby was crying so loudly it disturbed the other women in the ward.

"What are we going to call her?" Ted Tonks asked his wife, who was so exhausted that she had fallen back onto the pillow. The baby girl was given to her father, as her hair changed colour twice a second.

"We think she's a Metamorphagus" a nurse said to him softly. He nodded silently, smiling down at his daughter.

"Nymphadora" the woman in the bed mumbled.

"Nymphadora Tonks" he echoed.

--

See! I told you Lupin and Tonks had a connection! Well no I didn't, but I am now! Please review! Thank you so much!

FlyFly xoxo

2


End file.
